


Winter fair

by Prisca



Category: No Fandom, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke knew to surprise Casey
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31days 2019





	Winter fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 31 days  
> prompt: "Where do you want to go?" "Wherever you take me."

Casey dropped down onto the passenger's seat of the GTO, grinning wide. Finally weekend; no school, his parents were gone to Idaho for a party at his aunt's farm, and he could hang around with Zeke as long as he wanted. A rare freedom.

„So, where do we want to go today?“

Zeke glanced at him, smiling. „Wherever you take me.“

„Really?“ Casey's eyes sparkled impishly.“You sure?“

„Yupp. It's your weekend, so spit it."

„The ice rink at first. Did you ever ice skating? If not, I could teach you.“

„Sounds good.“

„Then maybe... I know you are not wild about all this Christmas stuff, but I would love to go to the little fair in Akron. When I was a child, I always was there together with my grandparents. All the lights. The delicious smell in the air. And I wonder if the old carousel with the wooden horses is still there.“

„Pretty geeky,“ Zeke said.

„I guess.“ Suddenly Casey looked slightly embarrassed. „Sorry, this was a stupid idea, not what you have had in your mind. But we could go to the cinema instead; I've heard the new Starwars is good.“

Zeke eyed him for a while before he finally shook his head. „No, it's okay. Let's go to the fair. Maybe I can learn to see it through your eyes.“

„Uhm... now I am starting to worry.“

„I am fine,“ Zeke reassured him, silently laughing. „Still a bit strange now and then; I have never thought that I would ever feel like I do.“ He placed a quick kiss onto Casey's cheek. „You turn my life around. And I admit, I don't mind.“


End file.
